


Nameless breeze

by lDre4ml



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Character, M/M, My First Fanfic, Norman is a mess and Carter wants him for himself, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Carter Blake, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, i hope they don't get too ooc, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lDre4ml/pseuds/lDre4ml
Summary: Norman is a mess and that precinct doesn't help him at all. He only wants some time alone after solving the case and to be away from one certain Lieutenant.





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Heavy Rain at all and I am only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Hey there 🥺👀  
First of all, this is my first attempt to write something without being school stuff related 💦💦 so I hope this doesn't s*ck! And I'm Portuguese so this might have some writing and grammatical errors (i confess that I'm really insecure when talking or writing so don't be mad at me please ?)  
I'm into this fandom for a long time (4 yrs???) but it was only two years ago that I found out that blayden was a thing 🤔👀💦  
Don't be shy to correct my mistakes! I really appreciate some help!

The brunette stood alone in his hotel room trying to suppress the shaking of his hands and forget about what had occurred in the past hours.

  
Norman Jayden, after saving Shaun Mars and witnessing Scott Shelby falling into a horrendous death, was found covered in his own blood and shaking like a leaf, later assumed by one of the local paramedics as Jayden being distressed. Wounds attended, the agent sneaked away from the warehouse since the place would be filled with journalists in a matter of time, the place dyed by the blue and red lights coming from the police vehicles already caught the attention of some passersby.

Suddenly, to Norman's annoyance, his phone started ringing, bringing him to the reality of the dark and lonely hotel room he found himself in.

  
"_Not now_..."

  
In favour to muffle the sound of his phone, Norman curled up in his bed and wrapped the bedsheets up to his head. _Regardless of who it is, they can always call me tomorrow..._

When the phone stopped ringing, Norman was already snoozing profoundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm really sorry for this being so short it's the second time writing it 'cause my phone died in the middle and I lost everything)


	2. Bad News

Jayden woke up with the sun rays that entered through the room window, arching his back and stretching his arms up, he made his way to the bathroom noticing that he had slept with his dirty clothes on. _Christ! Just look at you! I gotta get a bath before I talk with Perry, then take a cab, go home and get some more trip...to..._

His hands were shaking **again**, _just great!_ He struggled to unbutton his white (well, not so white now) shirt and kicked his slacks off to the corner and took a quick bath. Some minutes passed and he was storming out of the hotel's door while calling a cab, he thought about taking some tripto before going but decided against it.

\-------------------------------------------

"Lieutenant, could we speak in my office?"

_Fan-fucking-tastic, just what I needed now,_ "Sure Captain."

Carter kept his straight face while shutting down the minesweeper game in his computer and got up from his chair. Ash threw him a confused look but he only shrugged it off. He didn't know what Perry wanted, the other didn't seem like he cared about the fact that Blake got an innocent man into jail (the man never gave a shit about what methods the lieutenant used to get confessions out of suspects, so why would the guy care about this now?) He still couldn't believe that the little bureaucrat was right about Ethan Mars not being the killer.

Blake shut Perry's office door and sat at the chair when the other gestured to do so.

"Lieutenant, I won't repeat myself in this matte-"

"Then could you skip all the formalities and just say it?"

"Sure thing. Since our agent proved to be more useful than what he appeared to be…"

_ What_

"I submitted to his director that he would operate here as our profiler for some time."

"Norman Jayden…working _here_?"

"He'll be partnered up with you again, so I ho-" Carter suddenly dropped his hands on the desk and glared at the man.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why would you… Captain, you know that I and that_ fag_ don't…well… I can't fucking stand that kid!"

"Lieutenant Blake! I'm the one in charge here and Agent Jayden is going to work with us from now on, so it's better for you two to cooperate with each other this time." With a huff, Blake got up from the chair and quickly made his way through the door. 

\------------------------------------

The car drive seemed longer than it really was. Jayden glanced at the raindrops falling in the window, trying to guess which one would get at the bottom first. It had started raining right when his cab arrived at the hotel which made him miss the feeling of bed sheets wrapped tightly against himself. He only wanted to get out of this city and forget about that precinct and its asshole Lieutenant. Norman still couldn't figure out why the man he had met at the muddy wasteland that seemed glad to cooperate with Jayden (even remembering him that they were a "team") turned out to suddenly hate his guts. _I was only trying to help, dammit! _

The agent, for his disappointment, arrived at his destination. Wrapping up his scarf against himself, he rushed to the entrance trying to not step in the water pounds.

_Let's end this quickly._

\---------------------------------------------

Jayden was distracted with the thought of finally leaving that terrible place when someone familiar stormed out off of Perry's office and bumped into him. Blue eyes locked up with pale and tired ones, the owner of the former didn't seem happy to see the agent. Carter moved away from Jayden to take a good look at the kid's face so that he could punc-

'' I'm _s-sahree_...'', Norman mumbled while rushing to the office without looking at the others face, he was determined to get away from this hell without a black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I never had written something so long in my life 💦💦  
I appreciate some advice


End file.
